


Caught In A Lie

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Caught in the Act, First Time, M/M, Miroku's In The Closet, No one can resist the ears, Virgin Inuyasha, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Sango and Kagome grow suspicious of the way Miroku always disappears after securing lodging for them in a new town, Inuyasha goes to investigate.
Relationships: InuYasha/Miroku (InuYasha)
Kudos: 59





	Caught In A Lie

"You know what I want." Miroku nodded as he was pinned to the wall.

No one in the group knew how often he paid for their accommodations with his body rather than his coin; always in the dead of night, and never with a woman.

This night was no exception as the man leaned in to kiss the monk's lips, reeking of sake.

_ "If they knew… they would reject me…"  _ Miroku's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed the man back.

"For a monk, you're easy aren't you."

Miroku's eyes were lowered and he said nothing as he dropped to his knees, freeing the man from his pants.

"Oh, gonna suck it?"

"Do you want more than this?" He was willing to let the man use his ass, but was not going to offer such a painful option right off the bat.

"Nah, this is good. You look sexy down there, on your knees."

Miroku leaned forward, moaning softly deep in his throat as he took the man into his mouth.

In truth, he was not nearly as straight as he pretended, and though his desire for a child was real, he mostly went after women out of a desperation to prove himself a man.

However, on his knees in the dark, a strange man's dick in his mouth, he knew it was all a lie.

The truth was that he preferred men.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hey, doesn't something seem strange about our finances?" Sango commented as she got into bed. "And where is Miroku anyway?"

"Doesn't he usually pay for our stays, with his exorcisms and whatnot?" Inuyasha huffed.

"You don't think he's doing anything perverted to secure our beds for the night, do you?" Kagome looked over at Sango.

"This is Miroku we're talking about." Inuyasha got to his feet. "I'll go check."

"Thank you." Sango relaxed as Inuyasha left; something about Miroku's absence was making her nervous, though exactly what she could not say.

* * *

  
  
  


"Dammit where is he?" Inuyasha had almost made a circle of the entire house, when he saw candlelight flickering from a doorway. "He'd better not be fucking the daughter." 

Moving on silent feet, he opened the door just enough to peek inside.

"Oh, young monk, your mouth feels divine." The man threw his head back as he came, and Miroku pulled back, swallowing audibly.

Outside, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you need anything else?" Miroku climbed to his feet.

"Can I see you?"

Miroku lifted his robes, his back to the door, and flashed his most intimate parts at the man.

"So cute… oh the gifts of youth! To be young and firm again!" Miroku gasped as he was groped. "Oh but it is late and I am certain you are tired."

"I am." He let the robes drop, and Inuyasha hurried away from the door. "Goodnight."

"Have a good sleep." The door slid open and closed once more.

Miroku sighed; what he wanted was a cute lover his own age; he was getting tired of being with older men.

Halfway back to the room, Inuyasha appeared before him. "What was that?"

"You saw?" Miroku's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"The girls thought something was odd with how you always vanish after securing rooms in the largest house in town. They thought you might be doing something pervy, but old men? That's low even for you."

Miroku relaxed slightly as he failed to hear the sound of Inuyasha's knuckles crack; the half-demon was not picking a fight.

"I can explain, but not here." Miroku began heading towards a secluded storeroom.

"What are you playing at?" Inuyasha kept his distance as he followed.

"You asked me what I was doing, and that is all. I simply do not want Kagome or Sango to overhear." Miroku perched on the edge of a crate.

"So what's your story? You secretly like boys or something?" Inuyasha folded his arms, his body blocking the door. Miroku was not leaving without answering his questions.

"Yes."

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked at his friend, certain he had misheard the whispered word.

"Yes the truth is that I prefer men. I do honestly desire a child, however I have never lain with a woman. Only with men." Miroku suddenly looked like he was going to cry, and Inuyasha was thrown for a loop.

"H-hey are you okay?" Slowly, he approached, relaxing as he saw no sign of tears.

"Are you disgusted?" Miroku's voice was laced with bitter self hatred.

"No, I'm not." He knelt until he could see Miroku's eyes. "What I am is confused. Why is liking men so bad?"

"Buddha made all love equal, and the love between two men is no sin, nor between two women. I know this, but I still can't help but question why I have to be this way! Without an heir, if I fail to destroy Naraku…"

"I'll do it for you." Inuyasha finished.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm no longer alone in my quest, am I?" Miroku leaned in, hypnotized by Inuyasha's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha went still.

"You know, you're actually really cute." Miroku felt like he was in a dream; part of his mind was screaming to stop, but he couldn't.

"You mean that?" Inuyasha turned as red as his kimono.

"I do." By then, Miroku was only an inch away from kissing his friend, and his hand itched to fondle his dog ears. "Hey, do you mind if I satisfy a curiosity of mine?"

"What, you planning to rub my butt?"

"No, your ears." Miroku's hand closed around one. "Oh, soft."

"Hey cut that out." Inuyasha huffed but made no effort to pull back. "We should head back."

"Are you going to mention that I prefer men?"

"No, I don't plan on it." He pulled Miroku into his arms. "So what do men do together in bed anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?" Miroku held his breath.

"Yeah I do." Inuyasha confirmed, knowing full well that Miroku would tell him with his body.

He wasn't disappointed as Miroku closed the gap with a kiss.

Allowing his eyes to close, he opened his mouth against Miroku's, his tongue touching another for the first time.

"Get undressed." Miroku's ass clenched, and he knew what he wanted.

"Okay." Inuyasha stripped down completely naked; he had no reason to be shy around Miroku since they had bathed together.

The second they were both nude, Miroku closed the gap between them again, kissing Inuyasha, desperate for release.

"Did you only get the old man off or something?"

"Yes." Miroku's cheeks flooded with color, then he gasped as one large hand wrapped around both shafts.

Clinging to Inuyasha, he buried his face in the half-demon's neck to muffle the lewd, needy sounds he was making.

Inuyasha's free hand explored Miroku, the monk gasped as he felt claws against his spine. "Harder."

"What?" The soft pressure was gone.

"I'm not asking you to tear my skin open, just…" He broke off with a gasp as he came.

"Feeling better?" Inuyasha pulled back, frowning down at his persistent erection, and Miroku lunged at him without thought, wrapping lips and tongue around the organ.

Inuyasha's hands gripped his shoulders tightly as pleasure he had never before known coursed through him, and Miroku took the chance to slip two fingers inside himself.

"What are you doing?" Yellow eyes locked onto the hand pumping in and out of the monk's ass, cum shooting from his cock.

"Preparing myself." He swallowed and pulled back.

"Wait are you suggesting this in there?" He pointed first as his cock then at Miroku's ass.

"Yes, I am. I like taking men deep inside me."

"Like that old guy?"

"Well, not him no. Guys like him never have the patience for proper preparation, and so there is more pain than pleasure. Would you like to help me prepare?"

"Miroku, are you crazy? I have claws! I'll just end up ripping you open!" Inuyasha shuddered in horror at the thought.

"No, you won't. Yes you have claws and fangs, but you can also be the gentlest person I know with anyone you don't want to hurt. What about when you bed Kagome?"

"I don't go to bed with Kagome! Why would I? It's not like that between us!" Inuyasha sank down onto all fours.

"Wait… you don't?" Slowly the pieces began to click into place. "Have you bedded anyone before?"

Slowly, Inuyasha shook his head no. "You're a virgin?"

"It's not like I've never thought about it but… y-yeah I am. I just… Kagome is hard to get close to…"

"I understand." Miroku removed his fingers. "Would you rather stop?" His ass ached with need, but he had started this under the false assumption that Inuyasha had some sexual experience, with Kagome, Kikyo or some other woman. 

"No, I want to know what all the fuss is about and with you I can just have fun without risking a baby."

The last piece clicked into place. "You don't want children as a half-demon."

"No way. Your curse has an end; all you need to do is kill Naraku. But having mixed blood? That's a curse that has no end. Maybe after this is over… I might use the Shikon jewel to become human for Kagome…" He broke off.

"Does she want children?"

"I've never asked." He sighed as Miroku began to stroke him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I trust you." Once Inuyasha was fluffed back to full mast, and slicked with oil, Miroku leaned over a crate offering his ass.

"So I just put it in?"

"Yes, please."

It was tighter than Inuyasha had expected, and Miroku gasped in pain as he was breached. "You okay?"

"Yes just give me a moment." He felt the monk relax around him, and he pushed in the rest of the way.

"Can I move?" He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Miroku's neck.

"Please do."

Not another word was spoken as Inuyasha fell into an easy rhythm, and Miroku melted beneath him.

When he found the sweet spot, it was by accident, and Miroku shrieked, cumming right then and there, a hand over his own mouth to muffle the sounds he made.

Inuyasha kept going, lost in his own pleasure, hands on Miroku's hips to keep the monk from collapsing as his ass was pounded.

"Close."

"Don't… pull out…"

"Okay." Miroku sighed as the sweet pressure left him, and he felt empty until heat splashed over his lower back and he came for a third time that night.

"How was that?" Inuyasha's voice was young with shyness. They had already cleaned up and dressed, and Miroku was seated in Inuyasha's lap as neither wanted the night to end.

"It was fabulous." Miroku turned his head and kissed a red painted cheek.

"We should get back."

"In a bit. This can only be for tonight so please, hold me a while longer."

Inuyasha's only reply was to tighten his arms around Miroku and rest his cheek against Miroku's hair.


End file.
